The present invention relates to a key switch wherein the slide of a key stem causes the leaf-spring terminal in the switch case to be depressed to make a contact of a leaf-spring terminal and a contact of a stationary terminal selectively engage with each other.
In the conventional key switch, it is common for the leaf-spring terminal in the switch case and the stationary terminal to be arranged as illustrated in FIG. 7. That is, in the leaf-spring terminal 1, contact 2, projecting part 3 and contact 4 are formed by bending a rectangular sheet, whereas the stationary terminal 5 is formed from a sheet punched into L-shape so that one side of which serves as the contact 6 and the other side as terminal 7. A key stem (not shown in the drawing) is made slidable both upward and downward so that the depressor of the key stem can either depress the projecting part 5 of the leaf-spring terminal 1 or release the projecting part from the depression in order to keep the contact 3 of the leaf-spring terminal 1 and the contact 6 of the stationary terminal 5 in contact with or separated from each other.
As discussed previously, however, in the conventional key switch, both the contact 2 of the leaf-spring terminal and the contact 6 of the stationary terminal 5 are formed from the flat sheet, so that they tend to contact only at a point when the surfaces of the contacts are not completely flat, thereby causing poor contact and low realiability of the contact.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a key switch whereby a satisfactory and highly reliable contact can be obtained by shaping both the leaf-spring terminal and the stationary terminal into forms that enable them to contact at plural number of points for better contact and reliability.
According to the present invention, in order to realize said object, one or plural number of notches are provided in the contact of the leaf-spring terminal, and the stationary terminal is made from wire so that the contact between the contact of the leaf-spring terminal and the contact of the stationary terminal can be made at a least at plural number of points, which is one of the features of the present invention.
Thus, the key switch according to the present invention can provide better contact and reliability of contact than those of the conventional key switch.
Other objectives and features of the present invention will be clarified through the detailed explanation of the specification and the drawings.